In Loving Memory of Stan Marsh
by Bshobe studio
Summary: Nikolai's family is visiting him for a while, and along with it comes his devious cousin, and his latest schemes will put everyone in peril, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

It was a windy day in south park, most people just tried to carry out their day as best they could, but Nikolai appeared worried, he sat in class staring out the window, looking paranoid; he was supposed to be taking notes, but he just rolled his pencil in his hand, continuing to stare out on to the playground. Nobody really seemed to notice him; they were too preoccupied, writing notes. Stan, however, began to take notice when he looked up from his notes out of boredom, now looking confused when he spots Nikolai.

"What's wrong with you?" He asks him, Nikolai continued staring out at the playground.

"I don't like it." he replies broadly, Stan kept his confused look.

"Don't like what?" Stan continues to question, Nikolai then turns to him

"I don't like this wind, it's giving me a bad vibe." he explains to Stan

"A bad vibe?" Stan tries to understand

"Yes, when the wind is in the east, it's neither good for man or beast." Nikolai clarifies, remembering what he was taught about omens.

"Oh come on dude, that's just a stupid superstition." Stan tried to reassure him

"Say what you want, but this is real…I'm getting goose bumps as we speak." Nikolai replied with obvious nerves shaking his voice, Stan cringed.

"You're just paranoid." Stan stated, not believing in omen's at all, Nikolai was about to say something, when the intercom interrupted.

"_Excuse me staff and students, Nikolai Kroman please report to the office, Nikolai Kroman to the office_" Nikolai looked up at it, trying to hide his nerves, he turned back to Stan

"Who is paranoid now?" He replied to Stan mockingly, before getting up out of his chair, with no idea why he was needed at the office. With curious people watching, Nikolai exited silently out the door.

Nikolai crept silently and slowly through the hall to the office, he wasn't eager to arrive, fearing bad things because of the wind. All the time he found himself questioning to himself

"What did I do? What do they what with me?" Nikolai swallowed hard, as he neared the door, calming himself down as he entered, trying not to look foolish.

"Yes?" He asked Principal Victoria as he entered the office; Principal Victoria looked down at him

"You have some visitor's." she explained, in a cheerful like tone. Confused by this, Nikolai looked around the room, and noticed a man sitting in the office with black hair, a brown leather jacket, and dark pants; Nikolai immediately recognized him.

"Father? What are you doing here?" he asked, thinking something must be wrong in order for him to be pulled out of class, when his dad smiled at him.

"Nikolai, I have a surprise for you." He explained in an unusually happy tone, Nikolai had never heard his dad talk in a tone like that before, and grew curious.

"What sort of surprise?" he asked, questioning the outcome, as his father stood up.

"Come and see." He told him, leading him out the office door.

Nikolai did not know what to expect on the other side of the door, but it came as a shock when it did, outside of the office stood a lady with brown hair, a purple blouse, and tan pants; it was Nikolai's mother, who he had not seen for years, since she decided to stay in Washington state along with her daughter when they moved there years ago, when Nikolai, and his dad moved away.

"Momma?" Nikolai questioned, still trying to grasp the situation, when a girl two years younger than him emerged from behind his mother, with black hair, a pink blouse with a purple jacket, and dark blue pants; it was Nikolai's sister.

Nikolai turned his attention on his sister, who he immediately recognized

"Francesca!" Nikolai exclaimed, running up and giving a big hug to his little sister. Francesca smiled, hugging him back

"Nikolai, I missed you so much!" She says to him, full of emotion

"Oh, you have no idea how long I have waited to hear your voice." he smiled to her widely, and then he turned his attention to his mother, giving her a hug and a kiss too.

"You too mother…what are you guys doing here anyway?" he asks, now becoming curious

"well, Nikolai, I got to talking with Francesca about how much we missed you and your father, so we decided to move back here for a while…" his mother stated happily, Nikolai looked very happy to hear this.

"…and while we were in town we decided that we would get us signed up for school." Francesca continued from her mother, Nikolai looked even happier that Francesca would be going to school with him, but his excitement suddenly turned to confusion

"Wait a minute, I'm already in school, what do you mean, us?" Nikolai questioned when a familiar voice to him came from behind his family.

"Hello cousin" said an oily voice, Nikolai looked, and was shocked to find a boy, his age, with smooth, combed black hair, and wearing a white striped suit; it was Nikolai's cousin.

"Vladimir! What are you doing here?" gasped Nikolai, Vladimir grinned deviously

"Your loving family has invited me to enroll in your wonderful school." Vladimir explained in a sleazy voice, Nikolai had his doubts, he did not trust Vladimir at all, and neither did Francesca, they had learned by past experience that Vladimir can be a con man, and cause a lot of trouble.

Nikolai turned to his father, and spoke to him quietly

"I beg your pardon father, but I am not going to school with Vladimir, you know the way he is." Nikolai explained quietly, his dad looked at him

"We have to give Vladimir a second chance" his father said sternly.

"I am trying to help you by bringing your mother and sister back here, now you must help me." Nikolai sighed

"Yes sir" he replied quietly.

Nikolai turned back around

"What are you waiting for, cousin? I wish to see the premises." Vladimir urged grinning, Nikolai said nothing, and headed towards the school office, letting Vladimir walk in front.

"I will see you guys at home." Nikolai called back to his parents, who left as they went inside.

The three of them walked down the hallway, Nikolai let Vladimir lead, as he stayed behind with Francesca.

"Do you really think that we can trust him again?" Nikolai whispered to his sister, who looked at him

"Daddy says we should…but I still think he's a nut." Francesca replied, Nikolai smiled, when they approached Rebecca in the halls

"Hey, Nikolai, who are your friends?" Rebecca addressed him

"Hey Red, this is my sister, Francesca." He motions to his sister, trying to refrain from introducing his cousin, but after greeting his sister, Rebecca glances at Vladimir.

"And…my cousin…Vladimir." He introduces less enthusiastically.

"Pleased to meet you." Red shakes Vladimir's hand

"The pleasure is all mine." Vladimir stated, kissing Red's hand, making her blush a bit.

"Oh, how polite." She giggles; Nikolai discreetly rolls his eyes, and then clears his throat to get attention

"So, anyways, these two are going to be joining us here at school." Nikolai explained to Red.

"Well, I look forward to seeing them here." She smiled, Nikolai frowned

"Alright, come on." Nikolai pulled his cousin away by his arm; Vladimir smiled back at Red before he left.

Nikolai led the both of them back to his classroom; all the kids looked them as they entered.

"Mr. Garrison, we have two new students, this is my sister Francesca, and my cousin Vladimir." He motioned towards them

"Well, we're pleased to meet you both, please have a seat, wherever you like." Mr. Garrison explained to them

"Thank you sir." Vladimir stated, before heading to an empty desk, Nikolai sat down at his desk, just waiting for the day to be over. Nikolai wanted to focus on his work, but couldn't help but notice Vladimir chatting up Stan, who was sitting next to him.

"I swear I've seen a jacket like that go for a lot of money" Vladimir explained to Stan, whose eyes seemed to grow wide

"Like how much, like $20?" Stan asked curiously

"Think more like $100." Vladimir lied, but in a convincing tone

"Wow!" Stan exclaimed, believing he had something valuable

"However, I believe it's missing a few things…" Vladimir pondered, Stan's hopes dropped

"Oh, like what?" Stan asked worriedly, Vladimir looked him over

"Well, the really valuable ones have a special extra button on the wrist here" Vladimir pointed out.

"Oh." Stan sighed

"Well, if you want, I have that button, I can put it on for you if you want" Vladimir casually explained

"Really, can I have it?" Stan pleaded, Vladimir pulled a golden button out of his pocket, which was actually an ordinary button spray painted to look gold

"Now, this button is usually about $70…but, I guess since you will get the most use of it, I will give it to you for $50" Vladimir explained, Stan frowned

"But that's all my money." Stan said wearily

"You have my word, you can easily double your money" Vladimir convinced him.

"Alright." Stan replied quickly, handing over the only $50 bill in his wallet, and Vladimir handed over the button

"It's yours my friend" Vladimir smirked with triumph, Nikolai had seen the whole thing, and laid his hand on his head, ashamed.

The next morning, things were no better, Nikolai was eating his sandwich in the cafeteria with his sister, when he saw Vladimir sitting at the girls table; they were talking and laughing together about Vladimir's home country of Italy.

"Ha-ha, yah…hey, did I ever tell you guys that my dad knew Carlo Gambino?" the girls looked shocked

"THE Carlo Gambino?" Wendy asked

"Of course, they both grew up in Sicily" Vladimir confirmed

"Who's Carlo Gambino?" Heidi asked, curiously

"A Mob boss, killed many people for money." Vladimir responded grimly

"…but I guess I got his Italian charm at least." Vladimir laughed, and so did the girls; but Nikolai remained suspicious.

Wendy had just finished her lunch, and stood up to throw away her plate, when no one was looking, Vladimir lifted her wallet out of her back pocket, without her noticing. Nikolai had seen him steal her wallet

"Did you see that?" he asked her sister, who looked up from her food.

"See what?" Francesca replied, not noticing

"Vladimir is at it again, he just stole Wendy's wallet."

"He did, are you sure?" Vladimir discreetly looked into the wallet

"Positive…I got to talk to him." Nikolai stood up and walked over to Vladimir, just as he was about to leave.

"Vladimir." Nikolai called to him, Vladimir turned around

"Hey, cousin" Vladimir addressed him innocently

"Vladimir, please tell me you didn't just steal Wendy's wallet." Vladimir looked shifty

"What? Come on…" Nikolai didn't respond, Vladimir gave a devious look

"Alright, so what are you going to do, tattle on me?"

"Vladimir, I'm asking you nicely, please give back the wallet."

"What are you going to do? These people won't believe you, now out of my way." Vladimir shoved past him, into the hall; Nikolai sulked to himself, knowing that he was right. Vladimir strolled down the hall, looking for his next scheme, when he passed by the office, and overheard them talking about the latest school budget.

"It is finally here!" Mr. Mackey exclaimed from his office, Vladimir peeked in, curiously, remaining unnoticed

"What are we going to do with five hundred thousand dollars?" Principal Victoria asked. Vladimir's eyes widened, already deviously plotting his next big scheme.

"It doesn't matter now, let's just enjoy it now." Vladimir pulled his head out, away from the door

"Five hundred thousand dollars." He muttered to himself

"I think you guys have just found what you will spent it on." He laughed quietly, sneaking away to begin his plan. Nikolai had seen the whole thing, and was in shock as to what was about to happen, he knew no one would believe him, but narrowed his eyes, determined not to let it happen.


	2. Chapter 2

The flag flapped outside the school, as all the kids entered the school, all the kids carried out with casual conversation as long as they could before class started. All the conversation died when the front school doors flung open, everyone looked out in surprise when they saw Vladimir being wheeled in via wheelchair, by a male nurse.

"What happened to you?" Stan asked upon approaching him, suddenly full of concern, Vladimir released a deep cough, acting pale, and frail.

"I'm…dying" Vladimir stuttered softly, the kids looked frightened

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked, also becoming concerned, Vladimir looked over at her, shaking a bit.

"I've been infected with a rare disease; the doctor has given me three days to live." Vladimir coughed, all the kids eyed widened in concern for him

"Marburg virus." The male nurse confirmed

"Isn't there anything they can do?" Stan asked, Vladimir looked up with watery eyes

"There is a special procedure that can help, but its way too expensive." He claimed softly." acting hopeless, just then the principal showed up

"What's going on here?" She asked to the crowd

"Vladimir is going to die mam." Wendy stated, Principal Victoria looked confused

"What?" she questioned, not knowing what to believe.

"He has a disease that's going to kill him if he doesn't get treated." Principal Victoria was shocked, when Vladimir spit up some blood onto the floor, making the kids shriek and step back.

"How much is the operation?" she continued to ask

"$900,000 miss" the nurse stated, Principal Victoria pondered this, and then looked down at Vladimir, who was looking miserable.

"We'll do it." She stated, Vladimir looked up

"…what?" he asked her

"We'll pay for the operation; we can't be responsible for losing a student." She stated boldly.

"You are saving a life." The nurse smiled, just when Nikolai walked in, confused by his surroundings.

"What's going on here?" He asked Red as he approached the group.

"The principal is going to pay for your cousin's operation." She informed, Nikolai looked confused

"What operation?" He continued to ask.

"Didn't you know? Your cousin is dying." She stated, and then Nikolai finally figured it out.

"Bull shit." He stated bluntly, Red turned around

"What?"

"He's not dying; he's faking to get money." Red couldn't believe this

"Nikolai, he's your cousin, show some respect." She enforced

"But he's not really sick, he always con's everyone." Red was shocked

"Nikolai, bite your tongue, quit judging your cousin like that!" she exclaimed at him, not believing what he had said. Nikolai stood back silently, now knowing that he can't tell these people to believe that.

Later that day, Nikolai was sulking, he knew that an assembly was going to be held for an official payment ceremony, and he also knew that if he didn't stop Vladimir before the ceremony, that the school would lose $900,000. Nikolai was about to give up, when he came to the realization that Vladimir only cares about money, he suddenly didn't care if anyone believed what he was saying, because if he could show everyone that he was faking it, they would have un deniable evidence that Vladimir is a fraud. Nikolai glanced up at the clock, and suddenly realized that the assembly was going to start soon, planning out what he was going to do, Nikolai raced to the gym.

Nikolai rushed up to the auditorium ready to carry out his plans, when he was stopped short by an older man

"Hold it there, Nikolai; you are needed at the office." The man stated to him, blocking the entrance. Nikolai eyed the man, soon realizing that he was in on the scam too.

"But my cousin is dying; I want to make sure he gets the money for the operation." He lied, trying to convince the man

"Oh, don't worry, we'll make sure." He stated coldly, escorting him towards the office, Nikolai wanted to resist, but complied, knowing he can't get past him.

Nikolai was pushed into a small room near the office, and locked in. Nikolai looked all around; trying to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Nikolai continued to look around for a way out, and then spotted an air duct. Nikolai climbed up on a cabinet and punched in the metal grate, at first being drawn away by the amount of dust, but eventually worked his way in. Nikolai crawled along the narrow path, trying to ignore that he was laying in dust and lint, when he reached the gym, where he found that they were just giving away the check. Nikolai took a twenty dollar bill out of his wallet, and a lighter out of his other pocket, then proceeding to bust through the grate, into the gym.

No one seemed to notice him, focusing on Vladimir getting his check.

"Hey Vladimir!" Nikolai yelled as loud as he could, Vladimir had broken his attention from shaking the principal's hand to Nikolai, who held the dollar under the open flame, then proceeding to light the bill on fire, shocked at this, Vladimir shot up out of his wheelchair.

"No!" Vladimir yelled snatching the bill from him when he got there. All the staff and students were shocked; Vladimir stared back at them not knowing what to say

"Hey, you're not sick." Stan proclaimed

"…uh…it's a miracle!" Vladimir stated, in a shaky tone

"Nikolai was right." Red replied

"What are you trying to pull?" another student yelled, as the rest started booing, not knowing what to do next, Vladimir snatched the check and pulled a gun from his jacket pocket, and all the students stood back now feeling intimidated, Nikolai reached for his gun, but Vladimir pointed his gun at him

"Don't even think of it cousin." Vladimir stated coldly, Nikolai slowly put his arms back up.

"You know, of all the moves you pulled over the year's cousin, this is a new low." Nikolai stated, as Vladimir pushed him with the rest, and snickered as his men working for him got beside him.

"Don't you forget it, cousin." Vladimir stated, turning to his henchmen

"Tie them up." He ordered, as the both walked around, tying up staff and students alike with zip ties.

"Thanks for the money guys." Vladimir smiled as he, and his men backed out the door, to a big white van outside.

Vladimir and the other students were on their knees in the auditorium, waiting to be freed.

"I'm sorry we didn't trust you, Nikolai." Red sighed, Nikolai looked over

"You should learn to trust a guy that knows who he's talking about." Nikolai stated

"But what are we going to do now? Our school just lost $900,000." Stan asked, feeling helpless.

"Way ahead of you." Nikolai replied pulling a large knife from his shoe, and cutting the zip tie around his ankles, and then the one around his wrist, the students were glad to see one free student. Nikolai cut red loose then handed her the knife.

"Free these other kid's, I'm going after Vladimir." Nikolai instructed rushing off to the exit

"Wait!" Stan called after him, just being cut loose, Nikolai turned around.

"I'm coming with you." He stated, rushing up to him

"No it's too dangerous." Nikolai insisted

"I'm coming; I want to teach him a lesson." Stan insisted, Nikolai sighed at this, knowing they were just wasting time.

"Alright, come on." He stated, bolting to a car outside.

Stan and Nikolai rushed to a black Mercedes outside, the loud V8 roared to life as the car tore out of the parking lot. The car roared up the mountain as the white van drew closer

"We got him now." Stan stated eagerly, as they got closer. Vladimir nervously checked his mirrors frequently, when the Mercedes suddenly passed by and cut the van off.

The van skidded to a stop, as Vladimir jumped out, holding his gun, Stan an Nikolai hopped out, Nikolai also with his gun.

The atmosphere was tense, as no one dared to move

"It doesn't have to end this way cousin, you can move along, and I'll be on my way." Vladimir stated staring down the sights of his gun

"You're only half right cousin, surrender the check, and we can forget this thing." Nikola stared back at him. There was a tense silence, when suddenly Stan stepped forward, Vladimir saw him, and shot him three times in the chest. Nikolai stared at Stan in shock

"Stan, No!" Nikolai exclaimed, unloading his entire clip into Vladimir's chest. Vladimir fell to the ground, bleeding all over the sand. Nikolai stuffed his gun away, and ran up to Stan, who also lay in a blood pool, unresponsive, Nikolai held Stan's head up, staring down into his faded eyes. Nikolai reached for the radio in his car, shouting into it.

"10-52, 10-52, we need an ambulance out on Rupert road, 10-39!" he calls to his security supervisor, then looking back down at the lifeless Stan.

The ambulance was there shortly, where they took away both Stan, and Vladimir, just as they were loading in a barely conscience Vladimir, Nikolai walked up to his gurney, and spoke to him.

"If you're going to survive this, I don't ever want to see you face around here ever again." He spat at him coldly, just before the ambulance roared down the hill.

At the hospital, Stan was declared dead on arrival, the funeral was healed on Sunday, the entire school was in attendance, along with Stan's family and relatives.

As the casket was about to be lowered into the ground, Nikolai rested his head in his hands

"I'm sorry Stan; I wish I could have done more for you." Nikolai murmured to himself. Red was sitting next to him, and overheard.

"It's not your fault." She comforted, putting a hand on his back

"You weren't there when he died." He stated coldly, staring down at his stained hands. The air was Solemn, as the casket began to slowly lower into the earth. Just as the casket was being lowered, Nikolai heard a strange rattle; he cringed at the strange sound, and looked around. He sourced it at the casket, which appeared to be moving. At first, Nikolai figured it was just hitting the sided of the hole, but the rattling became un-constant to the lowering. Nikolai shot up

"Stop!" he shouted to the men alongside the casket. The casket stopped lowering, as the rattling became more violent. Nikolai ran up to the casket, and un latched it, as the lid flung open, Stan burst up, gasping for air. Everyone was surprised to see Stan, and ran up to hug him.

"Stan, what happened to you?" Nikolai questioned. Stan's eyes were still wide from panic.

"I don't know, I remember getting shot…then it just felt like I was in a dream, and I woke up, and I was in this casket." He recalled, Feeling over the casket, and his body. The two men helped Stan out of the Casket, and on to the ground, where more people greeted him with hugs.

Everyone seemed to mostly forget about that day, afterwards, but they all managed to gain some respect for Nikolai, Especially Stan, who never healed anything against him for nearly dying.


End file.
